Rival yang paling kubenciWarning :yaoi, 18
by ticuk
Summary: Nagi, seorang pemuda imut yang mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah terkenal, tempatnya bersekolah, selalu membenci Jiiima, rivalnya.Namun, entah kenapa, sang rival, selalu tersenyum padanya.
1. Chapter 1

Aku membencinya!! Jiima. Rivalku. Sial. Kenapa aku harus selalu kalah darinya? Untunglah aku tak sekelas dengannya. Awalnya,aku berpikir begitu. Tapi,nyatanya sial! Tahun ini, aku sekelas dengannya. Bahkan, dia ditunjuk jadi ketua kelas dan aku wakilnya. Benar2 sial. Dia tiap kali melihatku selalu saja tersenyum, seperti meremehkan.

"Nagi, bagaimana laporan uang kas yang semalam kuminta kau buat? Apa sudah selesai?". Huh! Menyuruh orang seenaknya saja!

"Sudah kok. Nih!".

"Wah, kau mengerjakannya dengan baik. Terima kasih, ya."

Huumm. Ternyata dia bisa memuji juga, ah tidak. Dia memang selalu memuji dan tersenyum. Padahal, tidak ada alasan aku untuk membencinya. Aneh.

"Ah, tidak. Memang itu tugas seorang wakil pengurus. Huuhh. Makanya sebenarnya aku tak mau pada waktu dipilih. Membuat repot saja."

"Ha..ha... sepertinya kau tidak suka ya, menjadi wakil pengurus."

"eh, memangnya kau memang berminat pada jabatan ketua? Tak kusangka."

"tidak. Aku menerimanya karena kau yang menjadi wakilnya".

Ee?? Apa maksud orang ini?

"kupikir pasti akan menyenangkan kalau bisa bekerja sama denganmu, dan kurasa, aku tepat."

Bluushh.. sial! Kata2nya benar2 membuatku malu.

"A...apa yang kau katakan?! Dasar bodoh!".

"P...pokoknya kerjaanku sudah selesai. Aku pulang duluan". Aku segera beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan cepat dengan muka merah. Saking terburu2nya, kepalaku menabrak pintu kelas.

"Braakkk!!!!"

"aww, sial! Pintu sial!" seruku sambil tetap berjalan cepat. Aku dapat mendengar suara cekikikan Jiima dibelakang. Sial!

"Nagi, apa semalam kau baik2 saja?. Suara benturannya terdengar keras."

"Aku tak apa2. Tak usah khawatir".

Dasar. Kenapa dia harus mengingatkanku kejadian memalukan semalam?.

"Yang lebih penting dari itu, bagaimana menenangkan mereka2 ini?".

Aahh... orang2 di kelas ini ribut sekali. Mereka sama sekali tak memikirkan aku dan Jiima yang berdiri di depan.

"Eee...teman2. mengenai rencana kita untuk pergi ke puncak itu......"

Tak ada seorang pun yang memperdulikanku. Aahh... makanya aku benci melakukan pekerjaan ini.

"Eee..teman2, apa kalian mendengarkanku?".

Aahh...tak ada gunanya. Mereka tetap saja tak peduli.

"Braakkkk!!!!"

"Hei, apa kalian tak mendengar kalau Nagi sedang bicara di depan?! Tutup mulut kalian kalau orang sedang bicara di depan!!".

Siiinggggg.... keadaan kelas langsung menjadi sunyi senyap. Tidak hanya mereka, akupun menjadi terdiam mendengar suara bentakan Jiima.

"Nah, silahkan dilanjutkan, wakil ketua".

"Ah, ii..iya."

Aku hanya bisa terpana melihat Jiima yang tersenyum ke arahku. "orang ini benar2 hebat", pikirku.

"Hei, Jiima. Kau tidak ikut ekskul apapun?".

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?".

Hanya tinggal aku dan Jiima berada di kelas. Tentu saja. Soalnya sudah 1 jam berlalu sejak sekolah bubar. Kami mengerjakan laporan kegiatan untuk kegiatan bulan depan.

"Soalnya kau kan berbakat di berbagai cabang olahraga. Aku hanya bingung saja. Banyak kelompok yang menginginkan kau masuk, bukan?".

"Yahh, soalnya malas sih." Dia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum ringan.

Benar2 orang yang santai.

"Aku lebih senang melakukan hal seperti ini, bersamamu." Kali ini, senyumnya benar2 senyum nakal sambil melihat ke arahku dan memangkukan tangannya.

"dasar orang aneh. Padahal kan, kau bisa lebih digemari cewek2 kalau kau menjadi pahlawan di ekskul apapun. Yahh, walaupun sekarang pun penggemarmu sudah banyak."

"Aku tak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu. Aku hanya akan melakukan apa yang aku sukai."

Dia mengatakan itu dengan jujur. Rasanya aku jadi iri. Dia orang yang benar2 jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan soal dia? Aah, rasanya aku jadi aneh.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya." Kataku sambil beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Aku tak mau jadi memikirkan dia lebih jauh diri ini. Nanti aku jadi lebih aneh lagi.

"Sampai besok, Nagi."

"Sampai besok, Nagi." Sosok Jiima yang mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum terus menggaung di kepalaku sambil aku berjalan hendak meninggalkan gerbang sekolah. Rasanya aku jadi senang.

"Aahhhh.... kenapa aku malah jadi memikirkan dia lagi, sih?!"

Saking sibuknya aku menggeleng2kan kepala, menghilangkan pikiran itu, kakiku tersandung batu, dan alhasil....

"Gubraakkk!!!!"

"Aaa...batu sialan!! Kenapa kau harus ada di sini sih?!"

Aku membentak2 batu sial itu, menendangnya sambil mengusap hidungku yang terbentur dengan tanah. Aku tak sadar bahwa Jiima melihatnya dari jendela gedung sekolah dan lagi2 dia cekikikan.

Mata pelajaran keempat. Sejarah. Haahh... membosankan. Tapi, aku harus tetap memperhatikannya. Aku harus bisa mengalahkan Jiima. Aku tak mau selamanya jadi nomor 2. Aku tak mau kalah darinya. Aku melirik ke arah Jiima yang sedang serius menyimak pelajaran. Kami memang tak pernah mengobrol di dalam kelas. Sibuk memperhatikan pelajaran. Yaahh...wajar. Soalnya kami kan murid teladan di sekolah ini. Waktu istirahat pun, kami tak pernah bicara. Jam istirahat artinya jam menyerbu ke kantin. Karena pada jam itu, kantin sudah menjadi lahan perang dunia ketiga. Kalau tidak cepat, dipastikan tidak akan mendapat apa2 kecuali roti nenas dari kios bu Neneng yang rasanya bisa membuat diare selama 2hari. Makanya, waktu kami bisa bicara hanya sepulang sekolah sewaktu mengerjakan tugas sebagai pengurus kelas. Lagipula, hari ini tak ada pekerjaan. Jadi, tak ada alasan untuk aku dan Jiima dapat bicara hari ini. Yaah...aku juga tak terlalu peduli sih, bisa bicara atau tidak dengannya.

"Tess...tesss...."

Wah, gawat! Hujan?! Astaga, aku tak membawa payung ataupun jas hujan. Semoga hujannya sudah berhenti sewaktu pulang sekolah nanti.

"Zaaassssss........"

"Aaahhh...malah makin lebat. Sial!"

Dasar aku bodoh. Padahal ramalan cuaca sudah mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan hujan, tapi aku tak percaya. Sepertinya, hanya aku yang tak membawa payung. Buktinya, sekolahan sudah sepi dan tidak ada orang lain selain aku yang menunggu di depan gerbang menanti hujan reda.

"Hatsyii..!!!"

Aahhh... makin dingin saja. Sebaiknya aku menunggu hujannya mereda di dalam kelas saja.

"zraakk...."

"Eh...?"

Aku kaget. Ternyata sudah ada orang di dalam kelas.

"Jiima? Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Ah...aku tak membawa payung. Soalnya aku tak percaya kata2 ramalan cuaca. Bodoh, ya?! Ha...ha....."

"Ha.... ha..ha..ha..."

"Tidak. Ada 1 orang bodoh yang sama sepertimu." Kataku sambil tertawa geli.

"Aneh ya? Padahal kita 2 orang yang paling pintar di sekolah ini." Katanya sambil ikut tertawa.

"Kau juga menunggu hujan reda di sini?"

"Ah, tidak. Seingatku aku ada menyimpan jaket hujan di laci. Aku sedang mencarinya. Ah, ini dia."

"Heee... ternyata kau menyimpan yang begituan di lacimu? Apa kau tidak takut itu diambil oleh penggemarmu?"

"Yahhh....kalau begitu, tinggal beli yang baru lagi saja, kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum santai.

Aahhh...dasar orang ini.

"Hhmmmsss...ha...ha..ha... kau ini benar2 aneh. Aku benar2 tak bisa mengerti apa yang ada di kepalamu."

"Deg" aku tersentak begitu melihat raut wajah Jiima yang tersenyum melihatku dengan lembut.

"Aku senang kita bisa bicara hari ini. Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih pada hujan, ya."

"A...apa kau katakan sih, bodoh!" mukaku langsung terasa panas begitu mendengar perkataan Jiima.

"oh iya. Apa hidungmu baik2 saja?. Pasti sakit, kan?"

Blluussshhhh......

Di...dia lihat? Dia lihat kejadian memalukan semalam?

Mukaku jadi tambah panas. Sial! Kenapa dia selalu melihatku dalam keadaan memalukan, sih?

"Coba kulihat."

Jiima semakin mendekat ke arahku. Tangannya menuju ke arah wajahku dan menyentuh pipiku. Aku dapat mengetahui, wajahku pasti seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

Mata Jiima menatap lekat ke arahku.

"Apa? Orang ini mau apa?" begitu pikirku. Belum sempat aku mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang, wajah Jiima semakin mendekat ke arahku dan bibirnya mendarat di bibirku.

"!!!?"

Kepalaku serasa pusing. Aku tak mampu berpikir apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Sekian detik kemudian, aku baru tersadar dan langsung melepaskan diri dari dekapan Jiima.

"Sial!! Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?!"

Tidak hanya aku, sepertinya Jiima pun kaget dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan. Setelah terdiam beberapa detik, Jiima mulai tertawa.

"A...Ha..ha..ha.... ternyata begitu ya? Akhirnya aku mengerti sekarang."

"A...apaan?" tanyaku sambil melihat Jiima dengan kesal dan kebingungan.

"Sepertinya, aku menyukaimu, Nagi."sambil tersenyum.

Haahh?? Apa yang orang ini katakan? Aku benar2 nge-hang sesaat. Sepertinya katanya?

Benar2 seenaknya saja.

"Kau gila, ya? Aku ini cowok tahu!!!"

"Terus kenapa?"

"Terus kenapa?! Otakmu sudah tak beres ya? Atau kau benar2 sudah gila? Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan barusan?"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya mencium orang yang kusukai. Apa itu salah?"

"Jelas2 salah, brengsek!" Aku benar2 marah mendengar perkataannya yang enteng itu.

"Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi!" aku segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Nagi, tunggu!!"

Jiima mengejarku sampai gerbang sekolah. Tentu saja aku terkejar. Catatan waktu larinya lebih bagus dariku.

Jiima menutupiku dengan jas hujan miliknya.

"Hujan masih lebat. Kalau kau pulang begitu saja, kau bisa sakit. Besok ada tes. Kau tidak mau kalah dariku, kan?!"

Jiima tersenyum dan berlalu dalam deras hujan setelah mengatakan itu.

"Dia tahu aku menganggapnya sebagai rival. Seharusnya, dia membiarkan saja aku sakit. Dasar bodoh!" Mukaku menjadi merah memikirkannya.

"Jas milikmu kebesaran, bodoh!!" aku sudah seperti orang bodoh yang berjalan di tengah hujan dengan jas hujan yang kebesaran dan muka yang memerah.

Aku mencium bau Jiima dari jas nya dan itu semakin membuatku seperti orang yang terkena demam 40 derajat.

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu, Nagi."

"Dia pasti hanya mempermainkanku, si sialan itu!!"

Berlanjut di chapter berikutnya......


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter ke 2 nya....XDDD. maap, di chapter in rada "bahaya". Mohon hati2 pas nge bacanya...(hahaha...)_

**Chapter 2.**

10 menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Tapi sosok Jiima belum terlihat di kelas. Aneh. Padahal dia biasanya sudah datang 15 menit sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai. Ah, kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya? Dia mau datang atau tidak, itu sama sekali bukan urusanku. Aku juga tidak bermaksud menanyakan maksud perbuatannya semalam. Selama aku sibuk memikirkan itu, bunyi bel pertanda pelajaran dimulai telah berbunyi. Jiima tidak masuk hari ini.

Si sialan itu kenapa pakai tidak masuk segala sih hari ini? Padahal ada surat2 yang harus dia tandatangani yang harus selesai besok. Surat2 itu sudah susah2 kukerjakan sampai larut. Aku mengerjakannya bukan karena aku tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan perbuatan yang dilakukan si brengsek itu. Karena mengingat tanggung jawabku saja sebagai pengurus kelas. Walau aku tetap saja tak suka melakukannya. Tunggu, apa dia tidak masuk hari ini karena semalam kehujanan?

"Tapi itu salah dia sendiri, siapa suruh memberikan jas hujannya kepadaku?" Iya. Itu salah dia sendiri.

"......." Aku membuka tasku dan melihat jas hujan didalamnya.

"Hhaaahh...." padahal aku mau mengembalikannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku kembali menutup tasku.

Sebentar! Apa benar di sini? Aku kembali mengecek alamat dengan catatan kecil yang ada di tanganku.

"Benar di sini" kataku setelah yakin bahwa aku berada di alamat yang tepat.

"Dia memang anak orang kaya" sambil mengagumi besarnya rumah yang ada di depan sekali dengan rumahku. Tentu saja. Soalnya, aku memang bukan dari keluarga yang berada. Malah bisa dibilang miskin. Kalau tidak karena beasiswa murid berprestasi, aku tidak mungkin dapat bersekolah terutama di sekolah mahal tempatku bersekolah sekarang.

"Aahh... apa yang kulakukan sih? Sampai menanyakan alamatnya pada guru segala."

Aku menyesali kebodohanku.

"Tidak. Aku datang karena ingin mengembalikan jas miliknya dan menyuruhnya menandatangani surat2 yang harus dia tandatangani kok. Bukan sama sekali karena khawatir dengan keadaannya, kok."Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

"Ting....tongg...."

"Klikk..."

"Ya, siapa?"

Aku kaget mendengar suara Jiima dari interphone. Memang dasar rumah mewah. Aku belum pernah ke rumah yang memasang interphone segala.

"I...ini aku, Nagi."

"Brakk!! Drap...drap...drap.... Klikk"

Terdengar suara keras dari dalam sana. Aku benar2 kaget. Dan dalam hitungan detik, terdengar suara langkah menuju pintu masuk.

"Kleekkk..."

Dari balik pintu tampak sosok Jiima yang sedang kehabisan nafas membuka pintu. Penampilannya cukup menyedihkan untuk seorang Jiima. Rambutnya cukup awur-awuran. Dia memakai piyama berwarna putih dengan sedikit garis bewarna biru di ujung lengan dan kerahnya. Dia juga tidak memakai kacamata yang biasanya tidak pernah dilepasnya selama berada di sekolah. Raut wajahnya terlihat seakan tak percaya aku yang benar2 datang.

"A...aku datang mengembalikan jas mu dan memberikan surat2 yang harus kau tandatangani untuk besok." kataku dengan panik karena melihat wajah Jiima yang seperti itu.

"Ini!!" kataku sambil memberikan bungkusan yang berisikan jas hujan dan surat2 kepada Jiima.

"Terima kasih" Jiima mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum seperti senyumnya yang biasanya.

"Ka...kalau begitu, aku permisi..."kataku sambil buru2 berbalik hendak pulang.

"Tu...tunggu..."Jiima langsung meraih tanganku.

"Apaan sih? Apa lagi?" aku buru2 menepis tangannya.

"Apa kau bisa memasak?"

"Eee...??"

"To...tolong buatkan maka..naan......" Jiima mengatakan itu dengan suara memelas dan dalam keadaan sempoyongan hampir roboh. Aku hanya bisa berwajah bingung melihatnya.

"Kau tinggal sendiri saja di rumah sebesar ini?" Aku memasuki dapur di rumah dugaan, dapurnya luas. Tentu saja. Dengan rumah yang sebesar ini. Sedangkan Jiima terduduk lemas di meja makan yang letaknya tak jauh dari dapur.

"Orangtuaku sedang di Hong Kong. Yah, mereka memang jarang ada di rumah. Biasanya aku tinggal dengan seorang pembantu. Tapi, sejak semalam dia pulang ke rumahnya karena ayahnya sakit."Jiima mengatakannya dengan kepalanya tersuruk di antara kedua lipatan tangannya.

"Oohhh...pantas saja tak ada yang memasak untukmu."kataku sambil mengecek isi lemari es.

"Kenapa kau tidak masak sendiri saja?" Baru saja aku ingin menanyakan hal itu, tapi langsung kuhentikan. Dasar aku bodoh. Mana mungkin anak orang kaya seperti dia bisa memasak. Pernah menyentuh kompor saja, mujur.

"Aku mencoba memasak sesuatu, tapi hasilnya aku malah muntah setelah memakan masakanku sendiri."katanya dengan posisi tetap seperti tadi.

"Hhmmsss... dasar bodoh!"Aku langsung meralat pikiranku tadi. Orang ini....benar2 tuan muda yang aneh. Ternyata gara2 itu dia tak ada tenaga untuk ke sekolah hari ini. Rugi rasanya aku sedikit merasa bersalah.

Setelah menemukan bahan makanan yang bisa kumasak di lemari es, aku langsung mulai memasak. Karena sepertinya kalau aku menunggu lebih lama lagi, Jiima benar2 bisa mati. Kondisinya sepertinya sudah mengenaskan. Aku tersenyum geli melihat sosoknya yang menyedihkan itu.

"Zrresssshhh...."

"Tlokk...tlokk..tlok..." suara aku memotong sayuran di telanan.

Selagi aku melakukan itu, Jiima ternyata asyik melihatku.

"Kau pintar memasak, ya?!" katanya .Aku baru menyadari kalau Jiima sedang melihatku. Posisi tubuhnya masih sama, hanya saja kali ini kepalanya melihat ke arahku.

"Ya, soalnya di keluargaku memang aku yang mengurus segalanya. Ibuku sibuk bekerja dan adikku masih terlalu kecil untuk melakukan semua itu."

"Adikmu cewek,ya? Pasti dia manis."

"Iya. Tapi, aku tak akan menyerahkannya pada orang sepertimu. Lagipula, umurnya baru 10 tahun."

" Jahatnyaa.... sepertinya kau tak suka dengan orang sepertiku."Jiima mengatakannya dengan senyum.

"Tapi tenang saja. Aku tak akan mendekati adikmu. Aku lebih menyukaimu." Dia mengatakannya dengan senyum lebar.

"Craashh.." Jariku teriris pisau karena kaget mendengar perkataan Jiima barusan.

"Aawww....!!!"Aku langsung menjauhkan tanganku dari pisau.

"Nagi, kau tak apa2 ??" Jiima langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tak apa kok. Cuma tersayat sedikit."

"Coba kulihat !!" Jiima meraih tanganku melihat lukaku.

"Dasar. Kau ini kenapa ceroboh sekali ?!" Sambil mengatakan itu, Jiima memasukkan jariku yang tersayat ke mulutnya. Dan menghisapnya.

"!!!"

"A...aku baik2 saja! Kau tak perlu melakukannya!!" Aku segera melepaskan jariku dari mulutnya. Sial!! lagi2 dia membuat mukaku merah.

"Benar kau baik2 saja?"

"Tentu saja!! Kau duduk diam saja menunggu makanan siap di sana!!" Aku menunjuk meja makan tempat Jiima duduk tadi dan berbalik ke arah dapur melanjutkan memasak sambil menahan debaran jantungku. Dan sepertinya Jiima mematuhi perintahku dan kembali ke posisinya semula.

Setelah Jiima selesai makan sambil memuji masakanku, berarti tugasku sudah selesai. Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang aku pulang, ya."

"Nagi !!"

Jiima memeluk tubuhku dari belakang.

"Jii....Jiima !!?"

"Jangan pulang !! Tetaplah di sampingku hari ini."

" Apa yang kau...."

"!!!?"

Aku tak bisa melanjutkan kata2ku. Tangan Jiima yang satu memelukku erat dan yang satunya lagi menyentuh *_beep*_ku.

"Brengsek!! Apa yang kau sentuh?! Menjauhlah dariku!!" aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Jiima.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Jiima mengucapkannya di telingaku dan menyentuh lebih keras lagi.

" Kauu... Apa maumu, sialan ??" Aku susah payah menahan diriku dan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Jiima.

" Aku menginginkanmu, Nagi" Jiima mempererat dekapannya dan menyentuhku lebih jauh lagi.

" Kau sudah gila! Lepaskan aku !!!" kepalaku sudah mulai panas dan aku mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Jiima sekuat tenaga. Tapi, tampaknya sia2.

"Hhaa...uunnn....."

"Lepas...kann.. sialan...!" aku hampir tak bisa menahan diriku. Tapi Jiima sama sekali tak berniat memperlonggar pelukannya.

"Kau tak akan kulepaskan!" Jiima kemudian mengangkatku ke kamarnya dan melemparkanku ke tempat tidurnya.

Setelah itu, dia menindihku dan menciumku.

"uumm...."

"!!!" Aku terkejut ketika lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutku. Aku langsung melepaskan diriku.

"Sial ! Kau...uumm" Sia2 saja. Jiima meraih wajahku dan mengulum bibirku lagi.

"Uuummm....mmm..."

"Haa....ahh..."Jiima akhirnya melepaskan bibirku.

"Cupp...cup..."

"!!!" Jiima kemudian mulai mencium leherku dan kebawahnya.

"Akh... Jimaa sialan kau...!!"

Jiima sepertinya tak memperdulikan perkataanku dan tetap melanjutkan mencium leherku dan akhirnya mengulum *nipple*ku.

"Aahh...tidak!! Hentikan, brengsek!!"

"Kau sekarang dalam posisi tidak bisa menolak. Di rumah ini tidak ada siapapun kecuali kita berdua, ingat?" Jiima tersenyum lebih nakal dari biasanya dan sekarang tangannya membuka celanaku dan menyentuh *beep*ku.

"Waa...!!! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

"Kau cukup menikmatinya saja." Jiima mulai menjilat dan mengulum *beep*ku.

"Aahh... Tidak. Hentikan itu!!"

"Pada saat aku melakukan ini, kau seharusnya menutup mata dan menikmatinya saja."Setelah mengatakan itu, dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

" Seenaknya...saja kau....brengsek..."

"Aaahhh...ahh..hngg...Jiima...hentikann..." Seluruh badanku terasa panas. Aku benar2 tak bisa menahannya lagi. Tapi Jiima sama sekali tak berniat menghentikannya.

"Haa...tidak...aku tida...ah.."

"Spurt"

Ah, tidak. Aku akhirnya......di depan Jiima. Rasanya aku benar2 marah dan malu.

"Jangan khawatir. Ini benar2 cantik." Jiima mengatakan sambil menjilatinya.

"Jangan mengatakan yang seperti itu cantik!! Dasar kau maniak!! Cukup sud....umm..." Jiima kembali mengulum bibirku.

Sambil menciumku, tangan Jiima menuju pantatku. Satu jarinya masuk ke lubang milikku.

"!!! Huumm...mmm...." Sial. Apa yang dia lakukan? Tapi aku tak bisa melepaskan diri dari ciumannya.

"Hhngg... unn...." Aku berteriak sewaktu jari Jiima bergerak2 tapi, suaraku tak bisa keluar karena mulutku ditahan oleh mulut !! Aku benar2 kesal sampai2 air mataku mengalir. Aku merasa aneh. Sebelumnya, aku tak pernah merasa seperti ini.

"Haa...ah...haah..." Akhirnya Jiima melepaskan ciumannya. Mungkin dia merasakan air mataku. Tapi tangannya tetap berada pada posisi seperti tadi.

"Aahh...ah!!" Suaraku semakin keras karena jari Jiima semakin cepat bergerak.

"Tidak...Aah..hentikan...sudah cukup..." tapi Jiima hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Jiima kemudian melepaskan jarinya dan mengangkat kedua kakiku.

"Tunggu!! Kau mau apa? Hentikan!!"

"Bukannya kau juga menginginkan ini?" Dia mengatakannya sambil tetap tersenyum santai.

"Kapan aku menginginkannya? Sialan kau!!"

"Bohong. Punyamu sudah sejak tadi menjadi keras. Tadi kau menikmatinya kan?!"

Bllusshhh

Wajahku langsung menjadi merah padam. Aku jadi benci pada diriku sendiri yang tadi sempat menikmatinya.

"Tidak mungkin aku menikmatinya!! Dasar idiot!!"

"Kau bohong. Wajahmu merah." Sambil tersenyum. Aku benci melihat senyumnya itu.

"!!"

Sial! Bagaimana cara aku menyembunyikan wajah merahku ini? Dasar hemoglobin bodoh!!

"Aku akan memberimu kenikmatan yang lebih lagi"

"Tidak!! Hentikan!! Aku tak ingin melakukannya!!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kau dalam posisi tidak bisa menolak."

*beep* milik Jiima mulai masuk ke lubang milikku.

"Aakh... itu sakit!! Hentikan sialan!!"

"Maaf. Tapi, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan."

"Aakk...ahh...hen...tikan...nnnn"

Sial!! Rasanya benar2 sakit. Si brengsek itu mengatakan akan melakukan dengan pelan, tapi tetap saja sakit.

"Haahh...ahh...sa...kit...ah...keluarkan...itu.....Jiima" Air mataku mengalir deras. Aku mencengkram seprai dan punggung Jiima sekuat tenaga. Berharap Jiima akan menghentikannya. Tapi sepertinya dia tak memperdulikannya dan tetap menembusku.

"Aahh...haah...brengsek...ah....aku tak akan ....memaafkanmu....."

"Apa kau akan semakin membenciku?"

"Haa...aku pasti...akan membalasmu!!" Aku menatap tajam Jiima dengan mata yang berlinang air mata.

"Hmm.... coba saja. Huh!!" Jiima mengatakannya dengan senyum nakal dan memperkuat tenaganya.

"Hakhh...ahh..ah..." Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga. Si bajingan itu sekarang tidak menahan tenaganya lagi dan mempercepat gerakannya.

"Aahh...tidak!! Haa....nnnn.. Aaahh..."

Bersambung di chapter selanjutnya.......

_Wahahaaaa....ero bgt !!!!! ////. Maap...mungkin banyak yg kaget....soalnya msih di chapter 2...tp nikmati sajalah...wahahaha......*laugh._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

"ngg...."

Aku terbangun dan merasakan ada tangan yang mengelus2 kepalaku dan memainkan rambutku.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Ternyata itu tangan Jiima. Dia berada di sampingku.

Sewaktu aku mau menggerakkan badanku....

"Uuhh...!!" semua badanku terasa nyilu. Sial!! Aku langsung terbaring kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Kau baik2 saja? Masih sakit? Jiima menyentuh wajahku. Wajahnya tampak khawatir. Tapi, diakan orang yang menyebabkannya.

"Baik2 saja bagaimana? Brengsek!! Padahal aku sudah puluhan kali berteriak menyuruh kau berhenti. Sial!! Kenapa aku harus melakukannya dengan cowok?!"

"Maaf. Kalau begitu, aku akan mempertanggung jawabkannya."dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Bagaimana kau mempertanggung jawabkannya?"

"Eemmm....kalau begitu, aku akan mengabulkan 1 permintaanmu. Apapun itu."

"Kenapa hanya 1?"

"Karena aku baru melakukannya denganmu 1 kali."Dia mengatakannya dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Apa? Baru 1 katamu? Jangan bilang kalau kau mau melakukannya lagi. Aku benar2 tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Tapi Jiima hanya tersenyum. Aku punya perasaan buruk dengan senyumnya itu.

"Nah, kalau begitu, apa permintaanmu?"

"Kusimpan. Aku yang menentukan kapan akan kupakai permintaanku itu!"

"Ya, baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Jiima tersenyum lagi dengan senyum biasanya.

"Tapi, aku juga ada permintaan untukmu."Jiima berkata lagi.

"Apaan?"

"Kau hanya boleh melakukannya dengan aku, ya! Aku tak akan membiarkan kau melakukannya dengan cowok lain!!"

"Idiot!! Aku tak mungkin mau melakukannya lagi. Tidak dengan cowok lain dan juga denganmu, maniak!!"

"Syukurlah. Karena aku sudah menetapkan, kau adalah milikku."

"Sejak kapan aku jadi milikmu, brengsek!! Jangan memutuskan seenaknya!!"

Jiima hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataanku.

"...... rambutmu aneh,ya?" Aku menyentuh rambut Jiima. Aku baru menyadari rambut Jiima unik. Bagian depannya panjang dan tajam2, tapi bagian belakangnya pendek dan lembut seperti bulu kucing.

"Ah, rambutku memang begini dari asal2nya. Tidak tahu kenapa bisa begini. Tapi kubiarkan saja seperti ini."

"...."

"Kalau begitu, ini untukku!!" Aku mencengkram rambut Jiima.

"Eeh??"

"Mulai sekarang, ini milikku! Jadi, hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya!!" Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bicara seperti ini, tapi aku ingin memiliki dari diri Jiima yang aku bisa mengatakan,'ini milikku'.

"Apa ini permintaanmu?"

"Tidak! Ini perintahku. Permintaanku tak akan sesederhana ini."

"Jadi ini sederhana ya? Baiklah. As you wish, my majesty." Jiima tersenyum lembut dan kemudian mencium tanganku.

"Aaaww... duhh....sial. Badanku sakit semua. Semua ini gara2 si Jiima sialan. Kelak, dia harus membayar semua ini." Aku berjalan sempoyongan menuju kelas. Sial. Aku benar2 kesal hari ini. Pertama karena rasa sakit ini dan berikutnya karena hasil tes semalam. Aku memang menjadi no 1 karena Jiima tidak ikut tes semalam. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak senang atas kemenangan itu. Rasanya kemenangan yang hampa. Ditambah lagi, senyumnya yang menyebalkan dan kata2nya " Syukurlah. Akhirnya kau menjadi no 1 juga, ya Nagi?!".

Aku benar2 kesal. Pujiannya terdengar seperti hinaan.

Tiba2 aku melihat Jiima yang sedang bersama penggemarnya. Dia terlihat sedang bergurau dengan para penggemarnya.

"Brengsek!! Setelah memaksaku melakukan 'itu' semalam, sekarang dia malah bersenang2 dengan cewek2. Dasar sialan." Aku segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan mengambil jalan lain yang menuju ke kelas.

"Jiima selalu memakai kacamata, ya? Apa benar2 buram?" salah seorang dari penggemar Jiima bertanya.

" Sebenarnya tidak terlalu buram. Hanya saja, aku tidak nyaman kalau melepaskannya."

"Iya, ya. Kami belum pernah melihat Jiima melepaskan kacamata." Sahut seorang penggemar yang lain.

"Sampai saat ini, hanya ada 1 orang yang pernah melihatku tanpa memakai kacamata."

"Siapa? Siapa orang itu?" Penggemar Jiima langsung mendesak bertanya. Sambil berharap orang itu bukan ceweknya Jiima. Kalau benar, semua penggemar Jiima langsung Broken heart.

"Orang yang selalu memakiku dengan kata2 seperti : bodoh, idiot, brengsek, sialan ,dan sejenisnya." Jiima mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

"Hooeee....siapa orang yang berani mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadamu? Jiima dikatakan idiot dan bodoh? Yang benar saja?!"

Jiima hanya menjawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"Eh, rambutnya Jiima lucu yah?!"

Sesaat sebelum tangan salah seorang penggemarnya nyaris menyentuh rambut Jiima, Jiima langsung meng cover dengan tangannya.

"Maaf. Ini sudah ada yang punya. Dan dia tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang menyentuhnya."

"??" Para penggemar Jiima bingung ketika mendengarnya.

Aahhh....akhirnya waktu istirahat datang juga. Aku dengan lunglai berjalan menuju arah toilet.

"Capek sekali rasanya." Tentu saja. Selama 3 jam mata pelajaran tadi, aku menghindari tatapan Jiima. Aku sadar Jiima selalu melihat ke arahku hendak mengontak, tapi aku pura2 tak sadar. Aku masih kesal padanya. Sebisa mungkin aku tak mau berhubungan dengannya. Untunglah hari ini tak ada pekerjaan untuk pengurus kelas. Kalau tidak, aku harus bertemu dengannya sepulang sekolah.

"Zraassshhh..."

Aku mencuci mukaku di washtafel. Keadaan toilet pada saat itu sedang kosong. Hanya ada aku sendirian di sana. Awalnya kupikir begitu.

Sewaktu aku mengangkat wajahku, di cermin aku melihat Jiima yang sedang berdiri menatapku dari belakang. Tubuhnya bersandar di dinding. Kedua tangannya dilipat. Kakinya disilangkan dan kedua matanya menatap tajam lurus ke arahku

"!!"

Aku langsung berbalik. Sejak kapan dia berada di belakangku? Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya sama sekali?

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Jiima berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Raut wajahnya terlihat marah membuatku mundur hingga membentur pinggiran washtafel.

"Ti...tidak! Aku tidak...." Sial. Suaraku bergetar. Aku tak suka keadaan ini. Suasana yang ditimbulkan Jiima serasa menekanku. Aku tak bisa melihat ke depan menghadapi matanya.

"Kau melakukannya! Apa yang membuatmu menghindariku?!" Jiima mengangkat wajahku dan memaksaku melihat matanya.

"uuhh..." aku segera memalingkan mukaku. Aku tak tahan melihat mata Jiima yang menakutkan seperti itu. Pertama kalinya aku merasa takut padanya.

"Aah...uumm..." Jiima memegang satu tanganku dan meraih kepalaku menuju wajahnya dan menciumku.

"Jangan menghindariku!! Kau milikku, ingat!"

Jiima mencium leherku. Dari kejahuan, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju ke arah toilet ini.

"Uuhh... Jiima...hentikan!! ada orang..."

Jiima hanya melirik ke arah pintu masuk dan kemudian menyeretku ke salah satu kamar kecil di toilet.

Teryata aku benar. Ada 2 orang yang masuk ke toilet dan mengobrol2.

Aku berdua dengan Jiima di dalam kamar kecil yang seharusnya hanya berkapasitas untuk 1 orang.

"Tunggu....apa yang kau lakukan?" aku panik ketika Jiima mulai membuka kancing baju dan resleting celanaku dari belakang tubuhku.

"Jangan berisik. Kau tidak mau 2 orang itu menyadari kita di dalam sini kan?!"

"uu...karena itu, hentikan brengsek! Lepaskan tanganmu!!" aku berusaha melepaskan tangan Jiima yang memegang daerah sensitif tubuhku.

"Tidak mau."Jiima mencium kudukku dan satu tangannya menyentuh daerah bawahku.

"Uuhhh....ahh..hentikan..."

"Hei, apa kau mendengar suara aneh barusan?

"Tidak. Hei, jangan menakut-nakutiku."

"Tidak, aku benar2 mendengarnya. Rasanya berasal dari kamar kecil yang disana." Cowok itu melihat ke arah kamar kecil yang diyakininya suara yang dia dengar barusan berasal.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." Sahut temannya.

"!!!" aku langsung menutup mulutku yang menimbulkan suara itu.

Gawat. Mereka mendengarnya.

Sedangkan aku berusaha menahan suaraku sambil menutup mulutku, Jiima masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya semalam. Hanya saja, kali ini dari belakang dan dalam posisi berdiri.

"Huummm...mmm....hhh... henti...kan..." aku berusaha bersuara sekecil mungkin. Tapi, Jiima tak memperdulikan perkataanku.

"Hhaaa...uunggg..uu." Aku menutup mulutku sekuatnya dengan kedua tanganku. Bersusah payah menahan suara karena Jiima menembusku dengan kuat. Sial. Lagi2 dia membuatku menangis. Aku hampir tak bisa menahannya. Sampai2 badanku gemetaran dan airmataku mengalir deras. Jiima, aku benar2 membencimu!

Bersambung di chapter selanjutnya......

_Nah, enough dengan cerita ringan2nya.......chpater berikutnya, mari kita masuk ke permasalahan...hihihi...*semangat......_


	4. Chapter 4 & 5

Sorry kelamaan update....XDD g sampe diperingatin..hehe...XDDD

Ini ada yg baca ga sih ?? g berasa orang bodoh, ngebikin tanpa ada yg ngebaca...= = ;;;;

Ok,lanjut ajah dlu...

Chapter berikutnya....XDDD

Chapter 4.

Perasaanku jadi aneh. Aku membencinya. Ya, aku sangat membencinya sampai2 ingin membunuhnya.

Tapi, kenapa aku tak ingin membencinya. Aku tak ingin membenci orang ini. Terkadang dia menakutkan. Tapi, entah kenapa sekarang aku menyukai senyumnya. Terutama senyumnya pada waktu menyentuh wajahku. Sejak kejadian di toilet itu, aku tak menghindarinya lagi. Kami melalui hari seperti biasa. Ah, ada 1 yang tidak biasa. Sekarang, setiap kami rapat sepulang sekolah di kelas, dia selalu menciumku.

Brengsek. Dia benar2 menganggapku sebagai miliknya. Tapi, entah kenapa sekarang aku tak begitu ! Apa sekarang aku benar2 sudah jatuh dalam perangkapnya?

Sepertinya memang begitu. Aku jadi tak bisa konsentrasi belajar. Aku juga tak bisa lagi melihat langsung Jiima dengan tajam seperti yang kulakukan dulu. Sial. Aku benar2 sudah menjadi aneh. Semua ini gara2 dia.

"Tidak mungkin !!" Aku benar2 kaget begitu melihat nilai tes ku. Aku mendapat 80. Padahal selama ini, aku tak pernah mendapat nilai di bawah 90. Aku meremas kertas ujianku.

"Kenapa bisa begini? Padahal aku sudah belajar. Kenapa begini?" Aku cepat2 menuju papan pengumuman peringkat yang terpampang di papan pengumuman sekolah. Aku berada di peringkat 7. Padahal biasanya, aku selalu berada di peringkat ke2. Peringkat 1 selalu Jiima. Dan kali ini, Jiima tetap di singgasananya. Posisi nomor 1.

"Kenapa nilaimu bisa seperti ini? Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Atau kau sedang tidak enak badan?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa2 kok, pak." Aku dipanggil oleh wali kelasku.

"Ya, sudah. Tak apa. Yang penting, untuk tes berikutnya kau perbaiki nilaimu. Bapak benar2 berharap padamu, Nagi."

"Ya. Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Pada saat aku keluar dari ruang guru, ternyata Jiima menungguku di samping pintu.

"Nagi, kau baik2 saja?"

"Aku baik2 saja. Tak usah khawatir." Aku segera memalingkan wajahku dan beranjak dari situ. Kenapa aku harus bertemu dia? Dia orang yang paling tak ingin kulihat saat ini.

Malamnya, aku duduk di depan meja belajarku. Membentangkan buku pelajaran

"Aku harus belajar. Aku harus memperbaiki nilaiku! Aku tak boleh kalah dari siapapun kecuali Jiima." Malam itu, aku belajar sejadi2nya.

Aku hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Tanganku gemetaran memegang kertas tes yang baru dibagikan.

"72...kenapa? Nilai apa ini?! Padahal aku sudah belajar dengan sungguh2. Kenapa bisa 72...?" Aku benar2 tidak habis pikir. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Otakku benar2 tidak bisa mencernanya.

Dengan ragu2, aku berjalan ke papan pengumuman. Aku mengangkat kepalaku perlahan, takut melihat peringkatku.

"!!!"

Tidak ada! Namaku tak ada di 10 besar peringkat sekolah.

"Jiima? Bagaimana dengan Jiima?" Dengan mudah aku dapat menemukan nama Jiima. Tetap berada di posisi seharusnya dia berada. Nomor 1.

Dunia serasa runtuh saat itu juga. Rasanya semua menjadi gelap. Aku tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih lagi. Dengan segera, aku berlari ke kelas, mengambil tas, kemudian langsung berlari pulang. Padahal hari ini sepulang sekolah harusnya ada rapat pengurus kelas. Tapi, aku tak mau bertemu dengan Jiima.

"Aku harus belajar!! Harus!!" Aku segera duduk di depan meja belajarku dan membuka buku pelajaran seperti orang kesetanan.

"Jiima tetap di posisinya. Kenapa hanya aku...?" Aku sangat panik. Berharap kalau apa yang kulihat hari ini, hanya mimpi buruk.

"Aku harus belajar! Aku harus mendapatkan posisiku kembali. Kalau tidak, bisa2 beasiswaku dicabut dan aku tidak bisa bersekolah lagi. Di sekolah itu, terutama."

Kalau tidak, aku tak bisa bertemu Jiima lagi. Lagi2 Jiima terlintas di pikiranku.

"Tidak!! Tidak!! Aku harus konsentrasi!" aku memukul kepalaku dan melanjutkan menyimak buku pelajaran yang terbuka di hadapanku.

Aku jadi aneh begini dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena memikirkan Jiima. Tapi Jiima tetap seperti dia yang biasa. Tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Apa dia tidak menjadi aneh sepertiku? Apa hanya aku saja yang menjadi aneh?

"Stooop!!! Aku harus belajar!!!" Aku berusaha menyingkirkan Jiima dari pikiranku.

'Jiima berada di posisi 1 dan aku tidak masuk 10 besar'. Memikirkan semakin jauh posisiku dari Jiima, membuatku semakin tak bisa konsentrasi belajar.

"Tidakk.... aku harus kembali ke posisi awalku... Aku harus bisa..."

Aku mulai tidak bisa menahan emosiku. Buku pelajaran yang ada di depanku menjadi buram. Aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena terhalang air mata.

"Aku ini....kenapa sih...?" Aku akhirnya putus asa dan meringkukkan kepalaku seperti yang dilakukan Jiima sewaktu dia kelaparan hari itu.

"Jiimaa......"

"Yak, silakan dimulai." Pak guru memberikan instruksi.

"Srak....srakkk..." seluruh murid di kelas langsung membalikkan lembar pertanyaan dan mulai mengerjakan tes mereka.

Aku pun mulai membaca pertanyaan yang tertera di kertas soal.

" !!! "

"Ah, soal yang ini..... selamam sudah kubaca. Caranya......"

Saat itu juga, isi kepalaku terasa kosong.

" Caranya.... Caranya bagaimana? Sebentar, untuk soal ini harus pakai rumus yang itu. Eengg.... Rumus yang itu bagaimana? Kenapa aku tak ingat? Rumus itu kan pernah keluar sewaktu tes semalam dan aku bisa menjawabnya."

Aku mulai panik dan melihat soal yang kedua.

" Yang ini..... bagaimana....? Soal berikutnya....berikutnya lagi....."

Semua soal tak ada yang bisa kukerjakan. Isi kepalaku serasa kosong. Aku tak bisa mengingat 1 rumuspun.

"Bagaimana....Bagaimana ini ? Aku tak bisa mengerjakannya. Bagaimana? Bagaimana?"

Kepalaku benar2 terasa pusing. Pandangan di sekelilingku menjadi gelap. Seluruh badanku gemetaran. Bahkan, untuk memegang pensilpun, aku tak sanggup.

"Tidak!! Bagaimana ini?!! Sial! Sial! Siaaallll !!!!!"

"Grakk..."

"Ayo, Nagi!!"

Aku tersadar tanganku ditarik seseorang. Jiima menarik tanganku memaksaku berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Lho?? Nagi.... Jiima ! Mau ke mana kalian? Sekarang sedang ujian! " Pak guru yang mengawas berusaha menghentikan kami. Tapi Jiima tidak mengacuhkannya dan tetap menarikku melangkah menuju pintu kelas.

"Tunggu, Jiima ! Kenapa...." Aku baru bereaksi setelah kami meninggalkan ruang kelas.

" Jiima !! Kubilang tunggu!! Kau ini apa-apaan?!"

" Kau tidak perlu ikut ujian!" Jiima mengatakannya dengan tetap melihat ke depan dan menarik tanganku.

" Apa maksudmu?!! Lepaskan!! Aku harus ikut ujian!! Aku harus mengejar peringkatku!"

"Kau itu terlalu memaksakan diri!!" Kali ini, Jiima berbalik dan wajahnya terlihat marah.

"Aku sama sekali tidak memaksakan diri! Lagipula, apa urusanmu?! Lepaskan!! Aku harus ujian!!"

" Nagi !! " Suara Jiima makin meninggi.

" Apa sebegitu pentingnya nilai dan peringkat bagimu?! Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau harus sampai seperti ini."

"Tentu saja kau tak mengerti!!" Aku menepis tangan Jiima dan memandangnya dengan tajam.

" Kau selalu berada di posisi puncakmu. Mana mungkin kau bisa mengerti?!! Lagipula, kau tidak juara pun, kau masih bisa terus bersekolah. Sedangkan aku, aku tak bisa lagi sekolah kalau beasiswa ku hilang. Orang sepertimu mana mungkin bisa mengerti!!"

Aku kalut. Aku jadi sangat marah mendengar kata2 Jiima barusan. Kekesalanku yang bertumpuk, akhirnya kulimpahkan semuanya ke Jiima.

"Ini gara2 kau!! Gara2 kau aku jadi tak bisa konsentrasi belajar. Kau yang membuatku jadi aneh! Semua perbuatanmu itu menggangguku!! Semua gara2 kau! Gara2 kau!! Gara2 kau!!!!!"

Gawat. Aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku lagi. Kenapa aku jadi menyalahkan Jiima? Padahal sebenarnya, aku tak boleh menyalahkan dia. Aku tak bisa mengontrol kata2ku.

Tapi Jiima tetap tenang diam mendengarkan makianku. Aku jadi benar2 kesal pada Jiima. Padahal, aku menjadi aneh seperti ini, tapi dia tetap tenang. Sepertinya, hanya aku saja yang terus memikirkan ciuman yang dia berikan setiap hari. Baginya, mungkin itu seperti hanya permainan. Hanya aku saja yang dipermainkan.

"Jadi..... kau terganggu oleh perbuatanku?" Jiima akhirnya menjawab dengan tetap tenang.

Aku kaget mendengarnya. Tak kusangka dia akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Ya! Aku terganggu. Karena itu, mulai sekarang jangan ganggu aku lagi."

Kenapa aku jadi marah? Kenapa aku jadi emosi begini? Entah kenapa, aku jadi benar2 marah. Aku tak bisa mengendalikan kata2ku lagi.

"Mulai sekarang, kuminta kau jangan dekati aku lagi!!!!"

Apa yang kukatakan? Kenapa aku mengatakan hal yang sekejam itu? Aku tak bisa melihat Jiima. Kepalaku tertunduk ke tertutup. Takut menghadapi reaksi Jiima.

"Begitu...." Aku membuka mataku segera setelah mendengar kata2 aku hanya salah dengar. Tapi kepalaku masih tertunduk.

"Jadi itu permintaanmu, ya."

"!!"

Kali ini, jawaban Jiima benar2 tak kuduga. Aku segera menegakkan kembali kepalaku dan melihat Jiima. Tangan Jiima menuju ke kepalaku dan mengelus rambutku.

" Baiklah. Permintaanmu terkabul." Jiima tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus rambutku.

Aku tak bisa bereaksi apa2 selain hanya melihat Jiima. Aku juga tak bisa mengatakan apapun ketika tangan Jiima terlepas dari kepalaku.

"Sudah, ya." Jiima pergi menjauh hingga akhirnya tak terlihat lagi meninggalkan aku yag masih berdiri terdiam sendirian di koridor.

Mataku masih terpaku melihat ke arah depan. Walau tak ada siapa2 lagi di sana. Aku mengeramkan tanganku yang gemetaran, entah karena kesal, kaget, atau apapun.

"Apa.....apa-apaan....?"

"Apa-apaan sih, dia?!!!!" Aku berteriak kesal. Sial! Padahal, sebelum ini dia yang seenaknya mendekatiku dan semacamnya. Sekarang, dengan begitu mudahnya dia bisa meninggalkanku. Sialan! Aku benar2 dipermainkan. Sejak awal, dia memang tidak serius. Dasar aku bodoh!! Kenapa aku harus memikirkan kata2 bualannya padaku, sampai2 nilaiku hancur dan aku sudah seperti orang gila kebingungan sendiri. Sekarang, dia pasti sedang menertawakanku. Sial!! Sial!!!

"Baik!! Memang ini keinginanku. Sekarang, aku tak akan terganggu lagi dengan segala perbuatan dan bualannya." Sekilas terpintas di pikiranku wajah Jiima yang sedang mengatakan bualannya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku menyukaimu, Nagi."

"...." kepalaku tertunduk. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sedih.

Chapter 5.

Sejak itu, Jiima tak pernah mendekatiku lagi. Lebih tepatnya, tak pernah mengacuhkanku. Setiap kali, pandangan kami bertemu, dia langsung memalingkan mukanya. Pekerjaan sebagai pengurus kelaspun, dikerjakannya sendiri tanpa meminta bantuanku sebagai wakil sama sekali. Otomatis, kami tak pernah lagi rapat sepulang sekolah. Bisa dibilang, berbicara pun kami tak pernah lagi. Hubungan kami benar2 terputus. Seperti orang asing. Nilai dan peringkatku sudah kembali seperti semula. Mungkin, untuk melupakan Jiima, aku sengaja memenuhkan pikiranku dengan pelajaran. Tapi, tetap saja aku masih kalah dari Jiima. Dia tetap nomor 1 dan aku nomor 2. Benar2 kembali seperti awal sebelum aku sekelas dengan Jiima. Dia hanya rivalku. Tidak lebih!

"Graaakkkk....!!!!!!"

"Mana yang namanya Jiima?!!" 2 orang lelaki menyerbu masuk begitu saja ke kelasku, diikuti oleh 2orang di belakangnya.

"Ya. Ada perlu apa denganku?" Jiima berdiri dan menjawab pertanyaan orang itu.

"oh, ternyata kau. Ikut aku!!" kata salah seorang dari mereka.

Jiima mengikuti mereka dengan tenang tanpa melawan sedikitpun.

" Astaga. Mereka itu kan berandalan dari kelas sebelah. Aaaahhh.... apa Jiima akan baik2 saja, ya?" salah seorang anak cewek dari kelasku mengatakannya. Dia juga sepertinya salah seorang penggemar Jiima.

"Ada urusan apa dia dengan berandal2 itu?" Mau tak mau, aku jadi memikirkannya.

"Brrakkkk" tubuh Jiima dilemparkan ke arah dinding. Tentu saja. Badan mereka jauh lebih besar dari Jiima. Mereka membawa Jiima ke kebun belakang sekolah. Dan mengepungnya. Tak ada siapa pun di sana kecuali mereka berlima. Tentu saja. Karena, baru saja bel tanda pelajaran mulai telah berbunyi yang menandakan semua murid telah masuk kelas. Tentu saja kecuali murid2 brengsek yang bolos termasuk mereka berlima.

" Kau jangan besar kepala, ya!! Hanya karena mentang2 tampangmu cakep, otakmu pintar, dan keluargamu kaya. Kau itu tak ada apa2nya dibandingkan denganku!!" sahut salah seorang dari mereka yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka.

"Bos, tentu saja ada apa2nya. Dari segi manapun, dia memang lebih baik darimu." Bisik salah seorang anak buahnya.

"DIIIAAAMMMM!!!!!" pemimpin itu malu mendengar kata2 anak buahnya sendiri, sampai2 wajahnya menjadi merah dan matanya membesar. Membuat wajahnya semakin jadi aneh, alias tambah 'jelek'.

" Aaahhh....terserah. Jadi, ada perlu apa kau denganku? Seingatku, aku tak pernah mengenalmu." Sahut Jiima dengan tenangnya.

" Gara2 kau, aku ditolak cewek yang kusukai tahu! Katanya dia adalah anggota perkumpulan penggemar gilamu atau apalah itu!! Brengsek!! Kau tahu bagaimana rasa sakit hatiku, kan?!"

" aaahhh, ternyata itu. Yah, bagaimanapun, aku tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk masalah ini. Mereka sendiri yang mau membuat perkumpulan itu, dan mereka yang berhak untuk membubarkannya" Jiima tetap menjawab dengan tenangnya.

"Aku tahu itu" sahut pemimpin itu.

"Jadi, sekarang maumu apa?"

" Aku minta kau pacaran dengan cewek yang kusukai itu. Walau aku tak bisa mendapatkanya, tapi setidaknya aku ingin dia bisa bahagia." Pemimpin itu mengatakannya dengan malu2.

" Hmmm.... ternyata kau lelaki yang baik. Tapi, maaf. Aku tak bisa." Jiima mengatakannya sambil tersenyum kecil dan beranjak pergi.

" Tunggu!! Aku kan sudah memintamu baik2. kenapa kau menolaknya?! Lagipula, cewek itu cantik dan baik, kok."

Jiima berhenti melangkah, membalikkan kepalanya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tak bisa."

"Kauuu...."

"Buuaaakkkk"

Pemimpin itu memukul wajah Jiima yang tak pelak lagi membuat Jiima jatuh.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Aku sudah memintanya baik2."

"....."

"Apa pakai cara yang lama saja ya?" Jiima diam berpikir sambil melap mulutnya yang berdarah dengan tangannya.

" Di sebelahku ada tali. Aku bisa saja mengikat mereka semua dan melepaskan baju mereka. Kebetulan aku ada bawa handphone. Kalau aku punya foto bugil mereka, mereka tidak bisa menggangguku lagi." Pikir Jiima.

"...... tapi, sudahlah. Aku tak ada semangat melakukannya. Nanti, musuhku tambah banyak." Jiima masih tetap diam berpikir sambil berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

"Hei, jangan mengacuhkanku Sialan!!!" pemimpin itu meraih rambut belakang Jiima dan menjambaknya.

Jiima langsung terhenti saat itu juga. Dia berbalik melihat ke arah berandal2an itu dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kemarahan besar.

" Jangan sentuh itu......"

" Haahhh??? Apa maksud....!!!!"

Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kata2nya, pukulan Jiima tepat mendarat di wajah pemimpin itu.

"Jangan sentuh apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya!!!!" Jiima memukulinya secara beruntun dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Brengsek!! Apa yang kau lakukan?!! Hentikan!!!" salah seorang dari mereka berusaha menghentikan Jiima yang sedang mengamuk dan lagi2 menjambak rambut Jiima dari belakang.

Gerakan Jiima terhenti. Dia berbalik dan mengganti target kemarahannya.

" Kubilang jangan sentuh.!!!" Jiima berteriak sambil memukuli orang itu.

Kemudian 2 orang yang lainnya menyusul mengeroyok Jiima.

" Jangan sentuh!! Yang boleh menyentuhnya hanya Nagi!!"

"Bagaimana keadaan Jiima di dalam ,ya?"

"Wuuaaahhh....apa Jiima terluka? Huaa... Jangan! Jangan sampai terjadi."

"Apa Jiima akan dikenakan skors? Aaahhh....padahal lusa kita kan ada acara kemping di gunung. Jangan bilang kalau Jiima tidak ikut. Tidak akan ada artinya."

Para anggota penggemar Jiima berkurumun di depan ruang guru. Menanti Jiima keluar dengan perasaan cemas. Hukuman apa yang akan diterima Jiima. Anehnya, aku pun ikut bersama mereka. Aku tak tahu entah apa yang menggerakkan kakiku menuju ke sini. Tapi, aku khawatir. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jiima.

"Apa yang menyebabkan dia bisa bertengkar dengan mereka? Padahal, selama ini dia selalu menghindari pertengkaran. Walau cukup banyak cowok yang membencinya, tapi tak ada seorangpun yang mampu membangkitkan emosinya. Sebenarnya apa yang orang2 itu lakukan, sampai2 Jiima tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya seperti ini?"

"Kyaaa.... Jiima...wajahmu..."

"Jiima, kau tak apa2?"

Mendengar suara2 itu, aku langsung memusatkan mataku pada kerumunan di depan. Jiima sudah keluar dari ruang guru dan sedang diam terpaku tak bisa bergerak karena terhalang penggemarnya yang cemas melihat luka,terutama luka di wajahnya. Ujung bibirnya berdarah, walau sudah ditempeli plester. Kepalan tangan kanannya lecet. Sepertinya, Jiima pihak yang menyerang dan menang.

"Jiima, kau tak apa2? Apa kau kena hukum? Kena skors?" sahut salah seorang penggemarnya.

" Tak apa. Aku hanya mendapat peringatan , orang2 itu yang mencari masalah duluan." Jiima mengatakannya dengan tenang walau tanpa senyum di wajahnya.

Aku berjalan mendekati kerumunan itu. Hendak melihat kondisi Jiima dengan lebih dekat.

"Jiima...."

Saat aku hampir mendekatinya, Jiima hanya melihatku sekilas kemudian membalikkan badannya.

"Sudah, ya. Aku mau pulang."Jiima mengatakannya sambil beranjak pergi membiarkan penggemarnya berteriak kecewa.

"EEEEhhhhh.....???"

" Dia mengacuhkanku! Dia pergi karena menyadari aku menuju ke arahnya. Dia benar2 menolak keberadaanku." Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Mengepalkan tanganku dengan kesal.

"Tap...tap....tap...."

Aku belari sekuatnya menuju ke kelas. Sekuatnya sampai kehabisan nafas. Berharap dengan itu dapat menghilangkan rasa kesalku.

"Apa-apaan?!! Apa – apaan dia??!!!! Menyebalkan!!! Menyebalkan!!! Padahal aku hanya cemas. Apa salahnya jika aku khawatir sedikit saja pada.........pada....." lariku perlahan melambat dan akhirnya berhenti.

Aku mengeramkan gigiku. Menyesali hal yang akhirnya aku sadari.

"Pada....orang yang kusukai..." aku mengatakannya sambil tertunduk dengan tanpa nada,tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa perasaan.

"....." Akhirnya setelah itu aku hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan. Rasanya gelap sekali diacuhkan oleh orang yang disukai.

Aku membuka pintu kelas dan mendapatkan sudah tidak ada orang lagi didalamnya.

Aku memasuki kelas, melihat ke arah meja Jiima dan menuju ke arahnya. Aku menyentuhnya dan kemudian terduduk di kursi Jiima.

"Aku ini kenapa sih? Padahal, aku sendiri yang meminta Jiima untuk tidak mendekatiku lagi." Aku akhirnya menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tak suka seperti ini. Si sialan itu, apa dia benar2 serius tidak mau memperdulikanku sama sekali? Apa baginya aku ini memang hanya bahan permainan?!"

"Brukk"

Aku menidurkan wajahku di meja dan pikiranku menerawang.

"Hei, apa kau tahu? Aku ingin kita akrab seperti dulu lagi. Aku ingin bisa bicara denganmu lagi. Aku ingin merasakan ciumanmu lagi."

"....Hei, Jiima......"

_Bersambung di chapter selanjutnya......_

Maap..masih bersambung lgi....

Mudah2an di chapter selanjutnya bisa tamat...XDD


	5. Chapter 6 ( END )

Maaf banget baru update...!

Benernya ini story udh dari dulu tamat.. tapi baru sekarang keinget kembali kalo gue punya account di fanfiction ini terus kaget liad ada story dipublish tapi belum beres ke upload...gommeeennn... .

Oke ini chapter terakhir, so enjoy aja. :D

Aahhh... Capeknya. Belum lagi ditambah dengan cuaca yang panas. Benar2 hari yang sangat tepat untuk menyiksa diri dengan mendaki gunung. Hari ini, sekolah kami mengadakan acara camping di gunung selama 3 hari 2 malam. Perjalanan kami tempuh dengan menaiki bis. Tapi, tetap saja untuk sampai ke penginapan, kami harus mendaki gunung dahulu. Sial! Kepalaku pusing. Semalam, aku tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Tentu saja karena memikirkan seseorang yang sekarang jaraknya sekitar 3 meter di depanku. Memakai kemeja kotak2 Armani warna biru dan jaket bahan katun Fila bewarna coklat muda. Dipadukan dengan celana jeans Chrocodile bewarna biru gelap dan sepatu sport Puuma. Ditambah dengan tas Fila yang dibawa di pundak sebelah kanannya dan jam tangan Da Vinci di tangan kirinya. Semua itu dipastikan akan membuat para penggemarnya mengabadikan sosok Jiima yang berpakaian bebas di manapun itu. Entah di kamera atau handphone atau malah handycamp. Jelas saja dia semakin terlihat berkilauan. Entah karena Pheromonnya atau yang lainnya. Semua itu membuatku tambah stress. Benar2 jauh sekali jarak antara aku dan dia. Sedangkan aku hanya memakai kaus polos lengan panjang warna hitam, ditambah dengan kemeja putih sebagai luaran. Ke bawahnya aku hanya memakai celana jeans warna abu2 kehitaman dan sepatu sport biasa. Ditambah dengan topi putih dan tas hitam yang kubawa di pundakku. Semuanya dibeli di toko grosir (sewaktu diskon pula) dan tidak ada yang bermerek satupun. Kalaupun ada, yang pasti bukan merek yang masuk lisensi barang bermerek.

"Nagi, kau tak apa2 ? Kau terlihat tidak sehat. Mau kupanggilkan guru?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat cewek yang berbicara denganku.

" Tidak. Aku baik2 saja. Terima kasih."

" Oohh... Ya sudah, kalau begitu."

Sesudah mengatakan itu, cewek itu menuju ke arah Jiima dan berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aahhh, cewek itu salah seorang penggemar Jiima juga, ya?!"

"..." Aku hanya bisa melihat sosok Jiima dari belakang yang sedang berbicara dengan cewek itu. Rasanya sakit sekali melihat jarak yang terbentang antara aku dan Jiima sekarang ini. Padahal, aku mengharapkan Jiima yang mengkhawatirkan keadaanku tadi.

" Jiima, Nagi mengatakan dia baik2 saja tuh." Sahut cewek itu kepada Jiima.

" Oh, begitu. Terima kasih, ya." Wajah Jiima seketika terlihat lega.

" Ya, tidak masalah. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja sendiri? Tidak perlu memintaku segala, kan?"

" ... ada beberapa masalah." Jiima tersenyum kecil mengatakannya.

Tiba2 angin bertiup kencang ke arah belakang kami membuat topi ku ikut terbawa.

"Aahhh..." Aku berlari mengikuti arah terbangnya topiku yang akhirnya tersangkut di ranting pohon yang letaknya tak jauh dari depanku. Jaraknya memang dekat, hanya saja dekat sekali dengan jurang di depan. Untung saja, ada pagar yang tingginya sepinggang yang dibuat untuk jalur pendakian. Hanya saja, masalahnya tanganku tak sampai untuk meraih topiku.

"Huukkkk..." Aku berusaha menjangkau tanganku sejauh mungkin.

Tiba2 sesosok tangan menjulur dari belakang melewati tanganku. Aku langsung melihat orang yang berada di sebelahku. Dia juga berusaha menjangkau topiku. Jaraknya tinggal sedikit lagi. Tentu saja, tubuhnya lebih tinggi dariku.

"Jiima, kau tak perlu melakukannya. Bahaya !" Aku memegang tangan Jiima, berusaha menghentikannya.

"Phaassshhh..."

Jiima menepis tanganku dari lengannya tepat pada saat aku menyentuh lengannya. Dia menolakku sepenuhnya. Aku terdiam. Syook dan terkejut. Jiima pun sepertinya juga begitu. Kami sama2 terdiam berdua. Lepas dari ketegangan itu, Jiima berhasil meraih topiku dan memakaikannya di kepalaku, kemudian beranjak dari situ tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

Aku masih terdiam di tempatku. Menundukkan kepala dan menyembunyikan wajahku di topiku yang dipakaikan Jiima dalam2. Menyembunyikan wajahku yang pastinya sekarang seperti mau menangis. Dadaku terasa sesak seperti dihantam batu berton2. Rasanya sakit sekali ditolak oleh Jiima seperti itu.

"Jiima, kau kemana tadi?"

"Ah, tidak ." Jiima menanggapi pertanyaan cewek di sebelahnya dengan pasti.

"Ha...ha... ada daun di rambutmu tuh."

"Deg!"

Aku tersentak melihat pemandangan di depan mataku. Perlahan namun pasti, tangan cewek itu menuju ke arah rambut Jiima.

"Deg...Deg..."

Hentikan ! Jangan sentuh itu ! Itu milikku.

Aku melihat tangan cewek itu semakin mendekati rambut Jiima.

"Deg... Deg...Deg..."

Hanya aku...hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya.

Jiima, hentikan dia! Jangan biarkan dia menyentuhnya!

Jiimaaa ! Hentikan dia !

Sia2 aku mengharapkannya. Jiima tidak bereaksi apapun sedangkan tangan cewek itu hampir menyentuh rambutnya.

Tidak ! Jangan sentuh ! Jangan sentuh ! Itu milikku. Hanya milikku! Satu2nya milik Jiima yang kumiliki.

"Deg...Deg..."

3cm...2cm...1cm... rambut Jiima akan disentuh orang lain.

"Deg.."

Jangan sentuh ! Itu milikku. Milikku ! Hanya milikku ! Jiimaaaaa...!

" HENTIKAN, jangan sentuh milikku !"

" ! " Spontan mereka berdua langsung melihat ke arah suara itu berasal.

"Uuhh..." Kata2 itu terlepas keluar dari mulutku. Bersamaan dengan air mata yang tak bisa kutahan lagi.

"... Nagi...?" Jiima terlihat terkejut melihatku.

Secepat mungkin aku beranjak dari tempat itu. Berlari ke arah belakangku tanpa memperdulikan Jiima yang berteriak memanggilku dari belakang.

"Nagi ! Tunggu ! Nagi..."

Aku berlari secepatnya. Serasa ingin menghilang saat itu juga. Kepalaku bercampur aduk rasa malu, kesal, dan entah apa lagi.

" Nagi, tunggu !" Jiima mengejarku dengan kecepatan tinggi dari belakang.

Tentu saja aku menambah kecepatanku, tidak ingin tertangkap olehnya. Lebih tepatnya, aku tak ingin dia melihat aku yang seperti ini. Tapi, dasar kaki sial. Sudah dipastikan aku kalah dari Jiima.

"Tap" Jiima mengejarku dan memegang tanganku.

" Nagi..."

"Lepaskan ! Mau apa kau mengejarku ?!" Aku langsung menepis tangan Jiima tanpa melihat Jiima sedikitpun. Sedikitpun aku tak ingin dia melihat wajahku yang menyedihkan seperti ini.

" Aku mengkhawatirkanmu..."

" Tak perlu ! Untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkan aku ?! sedangkan kau sama sekali tak memperdulikanku."

" Nagi, aku mau bicara. Aku..."

" Aku tak mau bicara denganmu. Jangan pedulikan aku. Acuhkan saja aku. Seperti yang biasa kau lakukan. Aku sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganmu, bukan?!"

" Nagi, dengar dulu..." Jiima memegangi kedua pergelangan tanganku.

" Tidak mau ! Kenapa baru sekarang kau memperdulikanku?! Jangan setengah2 ! terserah apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Bukan urusanmu. Jangan pedulikan aku !" Aku meronta sekuat tenaga melepaskan tanganku dari cengkraman Jiima dengan kepala tertunduk dan memejamkan mata. Aku tak bisa melihat Jiima.

"Nagi, dengarkan aku !"

" Kau menolakku! Kau mengacuhkanku ! Kau menghindariku ! Kau membiarkan orang lain menyentuh apa yang seharusnya hanya milikku. Kau...Kau... "

"...huu...uuu... "

Menyedihkan. Aku menangis berteriak dan meronta2 tak berdaya di cengkraman Jiima seperti anak kecil.

"Nagi..."

"Setelah semua itu, untuk apa kau mengejarku sekarang ?! Biarkan saja aku !" kali ini, sekuat tenaga aku melepaskan tanganku dari cengkraman Jiima dan melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

" Nagi...! " Jiima berteriak memanggilku dan langsung mengejarku kembali.

" Jangan kemari ! Acuhkan saja aku !" Aku tetap berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke depan menutup mata tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang.

" Nagi, bahaya ! Hati-hati !"

Kali ini aku berbalik melihat Jiima sambil tetap berlari.

" Sudah kubilang jangan pedulikan ak..." "!"

"Srraakkkk..."

Kakiku terpeleset. Tanah tempat kakiku menapak ternyata adalah pinggiran jurang. Saat itu juga tubuhku kehilangan keseimbangan dan aku terjatuh ke jurang.

" NAGIIII ! "

"Tes... tes..."

Aku merasakan ada tetesan air yang membasahi pipiku dan perlahan membuaka mataku.

" Zrassshhhhh..."

Ternyata itu air hujan yang perlahan semakin lebat.

"..."

Dimana ini ? Oh, iya. Tadi, aku jatuh ke jurang. Rupanya aku masih hidup. Sepertinya aku tertolong berkat barisan pohon yang menahan kecepatan jatuhku.

Ngg...? Aku baru menyadari ada orang di bawahku dan kedua tangannya memeluk pinggangku dari belakang.

" ! "

" Jiima ?! "

"Jiima ?! Jiima ! Bertahanlah !" aku langsung beranjak dari atas tubuh Jiima dan mencoba menyadarkan Jiima.

Dasar bodoh ! apa yang dia lakukan?

" Uuhh..." Jiima tersadar.

" Jiima, kau baik2 saja? " Aku lega begitu melihat Jiima membuka matanya.

"Nagii !"

"E...eeehhhhh?"

Aku kaget. Jiima langsung beranjak bangun dan kedua tangannya memegang kedua pipiku.

" Nagi, kau tak apa2 ? Apa terluka ? Ada yang luka tidak ?! " wajah Jiima tampak sangat khawatir. Padahal seharusnya dia mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri yang lebih banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya daripada aku.

" Ak... Aku tak apa2..."

" Syukurlah..." Jiima tersenyum. Senyum yang sudah lama tidak kulihat. Senyum yang biasanya selalu diperlihatkannya pada saat bersamaku.

" Bo...Bodoh ! Kenapa kau malah mengikutiku jatuh ke jurang ?! Dasar kau tolol ! " Aku mengatakannya dengan wajah yang memerah karena melihat senyum Jiima.

" Mana mungkin kubiarkan kau jatuh ke jurang sendirian."

" ! "

"Nagi ! Kakimu terluka?!"

" Eehh...?" Aku melihat kaki kananku dan baru menyadari bahwa pergelangan kaki kananku terluka. Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya ?!

" Pasti karena terkena ranting pohon sewaktu jatuh tadi. Siall ! " Jiima terlihat kesal karena tak bisa melindungiku sepenuhnya sewaktu jatuh tadi.

"Breeetttt..." Jiima merobekkan bagian bawah kemeja Armani nya dan membalut lukaku untuk memperlambat pendarahan.

"Jiima, kemejamu... Sudah. Jangan pedulikan aku ! " Astaga. Itu kemeja harganya berapa. Masa dipakai untuk membalut luka.

" Diamlah. Jangan berisik ! "

" Zrasshhhhh..."

Suara hujan memenuhi kesunyian di antara kami. Aku hanya bisa diam melihat Jiima yang membalut lukaku.

" Yah, untuk penanganan awal, sudah ok. Tapi tetap saja harus mendapat penanganan yang lebih intensif lagi."

"..."

" Nah, ayo !" Jiima berlutut dan seolah menyuruhku naik ke punggungnya.

" A...apaan..?"

" Kakimu tidak boleh digerakkan. Aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke penginapan. Ayo, cepat !"

" Apa ? Tidak perlu ! Aku bisa jalan sendiri. Kau tak usah memperdulikanku."

" Nagi, dengarkan aku ! "

" Kenapa sekarang aku harus mendengarkanmu? Kita sudah tak ada hubungan apa2 lagi. Tinggalkan aku ! "

" Aku menyukaimu ! Itu hubunganku denganmu. Jadi, aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu di sini."

" Jangan mempermainkanku lagi ! Sudah cukup. Aku sudah muak dengan segala permainanmu. "

" Nagi, kapan aku..."

Wajah Jiima terlihat kebingungan, tapi tetap saja terlihat tenang. Aku bertambah kesal melihat reaksinya itu.

" Pergi ! Aku tak mau melihatmu ! "

" Nagi..." Jiima menggenggam kedua tanganku. Aku berontak.

" Lepaskan ! Bukankah kau bahkan tak mau menyentuhku?! Menyingkir dariku ! "

" Bukan, Nagi. Bukannya aku tak mau menyentuhmu."

" Pergi ! Aku benci melihat wajahmu yang selalu tenang itu ! "

" Tenang ? Kau bilang aku tenang ?! "

" !? " Aku terkejut sewaktu mendengarnya. Nada suara Jiima tidak seperti biasanya. Terkesan lebih berat dan serius. Jiima menundukkan kepalanya sehingga membuatku tak dapat melihat wajahnya.

" Tenang...Ya, aku memang selalu tenang. Berusaha tenang. "

" Jiima...? "

" Aku selalu ingin menyentuhmu."

"Zrraasssshhhhh..."

"Aku selalu ingin menyentuhmu ! Ingin menciummu ! Ingin memelukmu ! Aku selalu bersikap tenang untuk menahan keinginan itu. Dan sekarang aku sudah sampai tahap puncak kesabaranku !"

" !? Jiima ?! "

Jiima mendorong tubuhku hingga tubuh kami sama2 terbaring ke tanah. Tangan Jiima mulai membuka kaos bajuku dan tangannya satu lagi menahan tanganku yang memberontak.

" Jiima, apa yang kau lakukan ?! Hentikan, brengsek ! "

" Kapan aku mempermainkanmu ? Kapan aku tidak serius?"

Jiima mencium leherku dan tangannya tetap berusaha membuka kaos bajuku.

" Jiima, hentikan ! "

" ! " Jiima menarik tangan kananku dan meletakkannya di dada kirinya.

"Deg...deg..." Walaupun tanganku kedinginan karena terpaan air hujan, aku dapat merasakan debaran Jantung Jiima dan panas tubuhnya.

"Aku selalu serius ! Aku selalu serius menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu, kau dengar ?!"

Yang dia katakan tidak bohong. Kali ini, dia tidak mempermainkanku. Aku dapat mengetahuinya dari raut wajah Jiima yang serius dan debaran jantungnya.

Aku tak tahu lagi harus bereaksi seperti apa. Wajahku memerah dan jantungku berdebar kencang.

Kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang dia mengatakannya? Setelah sekian lama dia mengacuhkanku.

" Aku tak peduli ! Aku tak mau mendengarkanmu !" Aku mendorong tubuh Jiima dan beranjak bangun. Jiima mencoba meraih tanganku. Aku berteriak dan berontak sekuat tenaga, tidak ingin Jiima menangkap tanganku.

" Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu ?! Semua itu membuatku jadi aneh. Kau membuatku jadi tidak normal !

"Nagi..."

" Jangan mendekatiku ! Kenapa aku harus selalu memikirkanmu?! Kenapa aku harus sedih saat kau mengacuhkanku?! Sial ! "

"Nagi, sebentar..." Jiima berusaha menangkap tanganku, menghentikan gerakan tubuhku.

"Kenapa aku tidak suka orang lain menyentuhmu ?! Kenapa aku jadi merindukanmu?! Aku jadi aneh ! Kenapa aku harus menjadi seperti ini gara2 kau ?! Sial ! Siaalll ! "

"Nagi ! " Akhirnya Jiima berhasil menangkap kedua tanganku dan menghentikan perlawananku.

" Haahhhh...hahh...hhh..." Aku akhirnya terdiam karena kehabisan nafas dan karena perlawananku dihentikan Jiima.

"Zrraasssshhh... "

" Kenapa...aku jadi menyukaimu... ?! Aku menyukaimu...Aku sangat menyukaimu..."

" Nagi...? "

" Aku jadi aneh begini karena menyukaimu. Kenapa aku menyukaimu sampai segininya, sialan ?! "

"... Iya, ini semua salahku. Maaf. " Jiima menarik tubuhku hingga mendekat ke arahnya dan memelukku.

" Ini semua salahmu ! " aku mengcengkram baju Jiima dan menyembunyikan wajahku di dekapannya.

" Iya, ini salahku." Jiima tersenyum lembut dan mempererat pelukannya.

" Jiima, aku benar tidak bisa jalan sendiri, kok."

" Diamlah. Sudah kubilang kakimu tidak boleh digerakkan."

" Tapi, apa tak sebaiknya kita tetap di tempat tadi menunggu bantuan datang ? "

" Lukamu harus cepat diobati. Tenang saja. Disini hutan yang sudah terjamah manusia, bukan hutan liar. Pasti ada jalan lain untuk sampai ke penginapan."

" Tapi, aku berat, kan ?! Bagaimana bisa kau berjalan di jalan yang mendaki dan licin seperti ini sambil menggendongku ?"

" Nagi, jangan membantahku ! "

"mm..."

Aku akhirnya mempercayakan saja semuanya pada Jiima. Membiarkan Jiima menggendongku di punggungnya dan memimpin perjalanan kami.

" Hei, Jiima..."

" Ngg...? "

" Apa semalam ini kau membenciku ? "

" Tidak mungkin aku membencimu. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu ?"

" Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menghindariku sewaktu aku menyentuhmu ? "

" Kau ini bodoh. Jika aku disentuh olehmu lebih lama dari itu, aku pasti tak akan tahan untuk memelukmu. "

"Mmm... jadi kau menghindariku..."

" Tentu saja karena aku takut aku tak bisa menahan diriku. "

" Ehe... syukurlah."

" Bukannya kau sendiri yang menyuruhku jangan mendekatimu ?! Susah payah aku berusaha menyanggupinya."

"... Maaf. Aku tak... sungguh2 menga..."

"..." Aahhh... kesadaranku semakin menghilang seiring dengan darah yang keluar dari lukaku. Membuatku kehilangan kesadaran dan tak bisa melanjutkan kata2 ku.

" Nagi, kau tidur ? " Jiima melihat ke belakang memastikan keadaanku yang memutuskan pembicaraan tiba2.

" ! "

" Nagi ?! Nagi ! Bertahanlah ! NAGI ! "

" Apa belum ada berita tentang mereka berdua ?! "

" Astaga, apa yang terjadi pada mereka ? Mana cuaca jelek begini."

" Apa yang dikerjakan tim penyelamat, sih? Sudah 4 jam yang lalu sejak pencarian mereka. Masa belum ada hasilnya sama sekali ?"

Di penginapan, suasana sudah menjadi kacau karena kami.

" Pak guru, apa kita perlu mengabarkan keluarga mereka ?"

"Ehmmm... kita tunggu sebentar lagi. Siapa tahu ada kabar dari tim penyelamat."

" Tapi, ini sudah 8 jam dari waktu mereka menghilang. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada mereka ?! "

Coba lihat itu ! " Salah seoarang murid menunjuk ke arah jalan di depan penginapan.

Dari kejahuan terlihat sesosok bayangan yanga berjalan dalam deras hujan menuju ke arah penginapan.

Semua murid dan guru berhamburan keluar melihat siapa gerangan sosok itu.

Perlahan, bayangan itu mendekat dan memungkinkan mereka untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu.

" Jiima !"

Setelah yakin orang itu adalah Jiima, mereka semua berlari ke arah Jiima tanpa memperdulikan derasnya hujan.

" Jiima. Kau dari mana saja ? Apa yang terjadi padamu ?!"

"Nagi..."

"Eehh...? "

" Cepat... tolong Nagi..."

Mereka baru menyadari bahwa di punggung Jiima ada Nagi.

Wajar kalau awalnya mereka tidak menyadari adanya Nagi di punggung Jiima. Pertama karena tubuh Nagi tertutup oleh Jiima dari depan. Kedua karena tubuhnya Nagi ditutupi oleh jaket Jiima yang sudah pasti kebesaran membungkus tubuh Nagi.

" Astaga, Nagi ! Apa yang terjadi padanya ?"

" Dia kehilangan banyak darah. Cepat tolong... di...aa..."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jiima pun ikutan ambruk dan kehilangan kesadaran.

Ketika aku membuka mataku, aku sudah berada di salah satu kamar di penginapan.

" Adududuhhh..." Kaki kananku terasa nyeri ketika aku mencoba untuk bangun.

" Ah, kau sudah sadar ? Syukurlah. Kau sudah tertidur selama 2 hari."

Aku melihat ke arah pintu masuk. Bu Marine, guru kesehatan di sekolahku sudah berada di sana

" Lukamu sudah kuobati. Kau hanya kehilangan cukup banyak darah. Pertolongan pertama yang dilakukan Jiima sangat bagus. Sekarang kau sudah tak apa2. Hanya saja, kau belum boleh terlalu banyak berjalan."

" Jiima ! Bagaimana dia ?! Dimana dia ?"

" Dia baik2 saja. Bengkak di kakinya sudah membaik."

" Heeh ? Bengkak ?"

" Iya. Kaki kirinya terseleo sampai bengkak. Hebat sekali dia bisa berjalan sejauh itu sambil menggendongmu dangan kaki seperti itu. "

Kakinya terseleo ?! Si bodoh itu sama sekali tak mengatakan apa2 padaku. Dasar bodoh ! Kenapa dia memaksakan diri menggendongku.

" Bu, dimana dia sekarang ? "

" Emm... Kurang tahu, ya... Soalnya dia bandel sekali. Padahal, aku sudah bilang dia tidak boleh terlalu banyak berjalan, tapi dia sama sekali tak mau mendengarkanku. "

" Aku akan mencarinya." Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurku tanpa memperdulikan lukaku dan berjalan secepatnya ke arah pintu.

" Ah, Nagi ! Kau belum boleh berjalan secepat itu..."

Aku tak mendengarkan kata2 Bu Marine dan tetap berjalan hingga akhirnya keluar dari kamar itu.

" Blaammm "

" Aahh... Kenapa sih, tak ada yang mau mendengarkanku ?!" Tapi akhirnya Bu Marine hanya bisa tersenyum.

" Mereka berdua sama saja."

Aku akhirnya menemukan Jiima setelah mencari ke beberapa tempat. Dia sedang duduk tertidur di bangku taman penginapan. Tubuhnya merosot sedikit dari bangku dan kedua kakinya menjulur ke depan. Di pergelangan kaki kirinya masih ada balutan walau bengkaknya sudah tak ada lagi. Dia mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjang warna putih. Seperti itu, dia terlihat sangat tampan. Sedangkan aku masih mengenakan piyama warna putih.

Aku mendekati Jiima dan duduk diam di sebelahnya.

" Tidurnya nyenyak sekali. Dasar. Bisa2nya tidur di tempat seperti ini. Bisa2 kau diserang penggemarmu, lho. "

Aku memperhatikan wajah Jiima yang mengarah ke arahku.

Wuuaahhh... Bulu matanya panjang. Hidungnya mancung. Pantas saja penggemarnya banyak. Dia memang tampan.

Aku kemudian menyentuh rambut belakang Jiima.

Uuhhh... lembut sekali. Aku kemudian mengusap2nya. Serasa sedang mengelus bulu kucing saja.

"..." Uuhhh, wajahnya lucu sekali. Membuatku ingin melihatnya lebih dekat lagi. Aku mendekati wajah Jiima. Semakin dekat...sampai akhirnya bibirku mengecup bibir Jiima.

" Uaahhh...! Apa yang kulakukan ?! " Aku menyesali apa yang barusan kulakukan. Memalukan sekali. Aku panik dan menjadi salah tingkah. Aku kemudian mengambil posisi membelakangi Jiima.

"Buhh..."

Terdengar ada suara kecil dari belakang.

Aku langsung membalikkan badanku melihat orang yang mengeluarkan suara barusan.

" Buh...hu..hu.." Aku melihat Jiima yang berusaha menahan ketawanya dengan mata yang tetap terpejam seolah2 tidur.

" !? "

" Sialll ! Kau pura2 tidur, ya?! "

"Buh...Huaa...ha..ha...ha..." Akhirnya Jiima mengakhiri sandiwaranya dan tertawa sekerasnya.

Aku benar2 malu sampai2 wajahku merah padam. Aku segera berdiri hendak beranjak dari tempat itu.

" Tap " Jiima menangkap tanganku, menghentikan aku yang hendak melangkah pergi. Kemudian dia menarik tanganku dan membuatku terduduk kembali di posisiku semula.

"Hei, kenapa kau menciumku ? " Jiima mengatakannya sambil tersenyum nakal seperti senyum yang sering diperlihatkannya padaku dulu.

" ...Eemmm... Tidak ! Aku tidak... sama sekali tidak berniat menciummu." Sial ! Lagi2 wajahku menjadi merah.

" Heemmm... Dasar pembohong. Wajahmu merah."

Jiima tersenyum dan kemudian menciumku. Huuh, dia memang selalu begitu.

Ini Beres !

Thank you udah mau baca sampe tamat... Setelah ini ada bonus chapter tapi benernya ga terlalu penting *plak

INi fanfic pertamaku , jadi sebenarnya lumayan disayang.. ohohoho...nanti bakal upload cover image nya dehh...biar kalian2 pada kebayang wajah Jiima dan Nagi itu benernya kek apa.. XDDD

Btw, adegan yang paling disuka author di chapter ini adalah :

_" HENTIKAN, jangan sentuh milikku !" _ adegan rambut Jiima yang hampir dipegang cewek lain..

oh Jiima ...kasihannya dirimu ... kau ga bakalan bisa lagi ke Salon seumur hidupmu. LOL

Oke oke ... Aku cabut .. Dagggghhh !

Ticuk


End file.
